Dulce
by JAMIAB
Summary: Eren era especial, no hablaba más de lo necesario pero sus gestos llenaban aquellos espacios vacíos, sonreía todo el tiempo y le gustaba cantar. Reía en los momentos más serios y lloraba cuando estaba demasiado feliz. Eren era especial y por eso Levi, jamás se pudo alejar. -Riren-
1. Prólogo

—¿Está diciendo que mi hijo ya no podrá estudiar aquí?

El director miró con un deje de culpa a la pareja que se encontraba sentada delante de su escritorio, la maestra de primaria del pequeño Jaeger se encontraba a su lado intentando calmarlos, jamás le había gustado tratar con estos temas ya que los padres normalmente se ponían demasiado sensibles, pero si ellos querían que el niño avanzara, lo entenderían.

—Hemos tratado de facilitar todos los programas para su hijo, lamentablemente Eren no está avanzando como el resto del grupo.

—¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Está diciendo que mi hijo ya no tiene derecho a estudiar?— la mujer parecía colérica, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus manos temblaban.

—No, no señora Jaeger— el director movió varias veces sus manos en busca de tranquilizarla —. Creemos que Eren estaría mejor en una institución para niños como él, con maestros especializados en la enseñanza para estos... casos. Con psicólogos y fonoaudiologos que acompañan a la maestra en estos lugares. Nuestra institución no tiene los recursos suficientes para ayudarle, solo queremos lo mejor para él.

Además, hemos tenido que hacerlo repetir el primer grado, dos veces y aquello no es bueno, los demás niños retrasan sus clases también y Eren no las sigue como debería. Les daré la información necesaria sobre escuelas donde podrían llevarlo o tal vez, de maestros que puedan darle clases particulares.

—De acuerdo— accedió Grisha antes que Carla volviese a saltar de su asiento —No podremos llevarlo fuera del pueblo en estos momentos, así que las instituciones no servirían mucho, podría darnos información de maestros particulares.

—Grisha...

—Carla, está bien. Si Eren puede aprender de otra manera, lo hará.

—Bien, pueden pasar mañana por secretaría y le darán todo lo que necesita, lamentamos muchísimo no poder ayudarlos más.

Se despidieron del director y la maestra, Carla aún bastante enfadada y Grisha totalmente serio. Al cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas Eren, quien estaba sentado en una pequeña banca del pasillo, los miró por unos segundos y siguió moviendo sus manos concentrándose en ellas mientras soltaba palabras incomprensibles.

—Nos vamos a casa amor— le dijo Carla con cariño al acercarse —vamos.

El pequeño se puso de pie y le extendió su mano ante toda respuesta mientras sonreía. Esa, sería la última vez que Eren estaría en una institución escolar.


	2. 1

—Es demasiado dinero— comentó Carla después de ver todos los gastos del mes.

En ellos se habían agregado por separado las clases particulares que Eren necesitaba, la psicóloga y el fonoaudiologo que debían pagar aparte.

—Estoy haciendo turnos extras, me lo pagarán a fin de mes, no te preocupes— continuó Grisha —sé lo que estás pensando, pero si tú también empiezas a hacer algo más debería ser en casa, alguien necesita quedarse con Eren.

—Tienes razón— dijo pensativa mientras hacía a un lado la calculadora y las facturas —Tal vez podría vender comida, ya sabes, antes lo hacía.

Así fue como Carla comenzó de nuevo con aquel emprendimiento, vendiendo pasteles y demás a los vecinos del barrio. A veces, Grisha la llevaba a repartir en su auto cuando no estaba trabajando y muchas otras, tomaba su bicicleta con Eren sujeto atrás y marchaba haciendo un equilibrio enorme para que ningún alimento o ellos terminara cayendo.

Eren había comenzado sus clases con una maestra especializada a los nueve años. La mujer llamada Petra, iba de lunes a jueves y en ese horario Carla se dedicaba a cocinar, lavar la ropa y a veces limpiar un poco.

Al principio tenerlo en casa había sido un completo desastre, Eren al no ir a la escuela se había vuelto demasiado hiperactivo, caminaba por todos lados, solía acercarse a cualquier electrodoméstico y varias veces lo había salvado de cortarse los dedos con el ventilador, salía a buscarlo por el vecindario cuando tomaba sus llaves y se escapaba e incluso había tenido que quitarle los juguetes al perro porque el niño había encontrado sumamente divertido el morderlos y romperlos.

Las sesiones con la psicóloga y el fonoaudiologo habían ayudado bastante. Lo primero que recibió Carla por parte de la profesional fue un sermón del porqué no debía ser tan sobreprotectora con su hijo.

"—Eren puede aprender, absolutamente todo. Él lleva un ritmo más lentos que los demás pero por ello no quiere decir que no entiende lo que está pasando a su alrededor.

Por lo visto, no habla mucho, y cuando lo hizo no pudo decir ni una palabra coherente. Señora Jaeger ¿Su hijo dice algunas palabras?

—Sí, claro. Sabe decir mamá, papá, Tom que es el nombre de nuestro perro y hace muy poco empezó a decir agua.

—¿Y cómo le hace saber cuando quiere algo?

La mujer se removió incómoda, pero contestó su pregunta.

—Él hace mucho berrinche, normalmente lo hace a base de sus gestos, como cuando quiere comer, se toca la panza y ya sabemos que tiene hambre.

—¿Y usted le da lo que quiere cuando lo pide de esa forma?

—Por supuesto, lo entiendo a la perfección.

—Señora Jaeger, voy a pedirle algo y este va a ser un trabajo en familia. Eren entiende y si puede hablar estoy segura que podrá expresarse muy pronto con palabras para hacerse entender a los demás. No le den todo lo que pide ante el primer gesto que haga, inciten a que empiece a pedir lo que quiere hablando, no les estoy diciendo que sea de inmediato porque no lo hará. Al menos con las cosas básicas, como comer, decir que tiene sueño o si quiere jugar.

—De acuerdo, entonces simplemente ¿Debo ignorarlo y enseñarle a pedirlo?

—Puede intentarlo, estar pendientes a él solo hace que no se esfuerce por conseguir algo más. Él entiende mucho, hoy he hablado y ha hecho todo lo que le he pedido. Pero deben trabajarlo juntos".

Carla y Grisha realmente se esforzaron, cuando comenzaron a hacer lo que la psicóloga les había comentado, su marido tuvo que detenerla muchas veces en salir corriendo y darle todo lo que si pequeño necesitaba, con el correr de los meses, Eren aprendió a decir que tenía hambre, que estaba cansado y muy pronto, gracias a Grisha, terminó por decidir que ya no quería pañal para dormir, sino que, corría al baño a encerrarse y salía después de lavarse las manos para mostrarles que lo había hecho totalmente solo.

Eren también había tomado la costumbre y tal vez esos eran los únicos momentos en que se quedaba sentado, era en observar a su madre cocinar y a veces, cuando llovía, observar las gotas cayendo. Se reía ante ello y pronto había querido ayudar a su madre en la cocina, alcanzándole fuentes, cucharones y todo tipo de cosas que le pidiera.

Cuando cumplió los trece, ya sabía contar, ya hablaba mucho mejor e incluso cocinaba. Repartía la comida junto a su madre y se encargaba de cobrarles. Había agarrado cierto amor por la música y como regalo de Navidad le habían hecho más de diez cd's con sus canciones favoritas. Eren las cantaba y también las bailaba.

Pero a pesar de todo, su actitud, era como si fuese un niño más pequeño.

Fue en el verano cuando Eren cumplió sus dieciséis años que Grisha llegó con buenas noticias. El alquiler que tenían era demasiado alto y las cosas se habían complicado un poco. Él había pedido un traslado al pueblo vecino, donde antes había vivido la madre de su marido. La casa había quedado en herencia para ellos y cuando aceptaron al hombre en el hospital de Sina, no tardaron en finalizar el contrato y empacar sus cosas.

La última noche su hijo los había sorprendido, cuando se había echado a llorar hasta el cansancio. Y a la semana cuando terminaron en el auto con sus maletas y un camión de mudanza por detrás, Eren había terminado bastante callado y cabizbajo en la parte trasera del auto.

Era la primera vez, que lo veían mostrar tristeza alguna.

El viaje fue realmente corto y cuando Carla dio unos cuantos pasos fuera del automóvil con la brisa veraniega golpeando su cuerpo había sonreído como años atrás.

—¡Mira Eren! ¡Tiene un patio enorme y podremos elegir tu habitación antes que la de nosotros!

Solo con la última mención había logrado llamar su atención, Eren se había bajado a sus espaldas y observaba la casa con recelo. Su cabello estaba un poco largo y sin embargo, no había dejado que se lo cortaran, le gustaba así, por lo cuál Carla le había enseñado a hacerse una coleta para que no le diese demasiado calor. Era alto y delgado, un poco desgarbado, pero había mejorado muchísimo su postura con la ayuda de su padre.

—Mi habitación— repitió mientras veía a Grisha ayudar a los hombres de la mudanza con un viejo sillón.

—Sí— su madre aplaudió un poco y Eren sonrió levemente —Vamos a dejarla muy bonita, puedes elegir la que más te guste.

Aquello pareció conformarlo, porque incluso ayudó a sus padres a entrar un par de cajas. Solo duró unos pocos minutos en ello, porque pronto se distrajo con las escaleras y terminó en la planta alta abriendo puertas y curioseando.

Pasó por dos habitaciones y en la tercera, realmente dejó ver una enorme sonrisa.

Le había gustado que fuese tan grande y con las paredes azules, le gustaba el azul, su color favorito. También le gustaba la ventana, porque desde allí, podía ver el patio cercado y a su viejo amigo Tom que estaba recostado sobre el césped. Le gustaba esa habitación, hacía que su corazón latiera muy rápido y sonriera. Ya no tenía que dormir con sus padres y como le había dicho la señorita Petra en un principio ahora tenía su espacio.

Salió corriendo hacia las escaleras y se detuvo en la barandilla, sus manos rodearon su boca haciendo una especie de carpa y comenzó a gritar.

—¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Habitación linda, habitación!

Carla dejó la caja que contenía los libros y miró hacia arriba sonriente.

—¿Ya encontraste una?

Eren asintió enérgicamente.

—¡Es linda, linda!

—De acuerdo, luego armaremos tu cama allí para que puedas estrenarla esta misma noche.

Aún les quedaba demasiado por hacer, pero Eren había terminado jalando la camiseta de Grisha hasta que el hombre se decidió por armar la cama de su hijo, el joven se quedó a su lado moviendo sus pies intermitentemente por toda la habitación hasta que estuvo lista. Luego les dio el espacio suficiente a sus padres para que terminaran con sus cosas, se acostó mirando el techo de la habitación y volvió a sonreír mientras que en su cabeza, formaba las últimas palabras que le había dicho Petra.

"Tienes que tener tu espacio, como los chicos de tu edad"

—Mío—. Susurró antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.


	3. 2

Eren se despertó a las tres de la madrugada. Estaba cubierto por sus sábanas y podía oír el ventilador pequeño que habían colocado en un rincón de la habitación.

Se sentó en la cama después de buscar con sus manos el cuerpo de sus padres a sus lados, asustado y con el corazón a punto de salirse de su boca observó a su alrededor. Se levantó y sus pies descalzos rozaron el suelo, miró por debajo de la cama y al no encontrarlos escondidos corrió hacia la puerta.

Estaba todo demasiado oscuro y empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, revisó la habitación continua y al no encontrar absolutamente nada se dirigió a la que seguía. Abrió la puerta con desesperación y encontró a sus padres durmiendo sobre un colchón grande. Se acercó a pasos presurosos y sacudió con fuerza el hombro de su madre.

—¿Mmm? ¿Eren?

—¡Mamá, mamá!

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?

—Mamá.

—Está bien, ven, acuéstate aquí.

La mujer hizo lugar donde antes había estado durmiendo y fue un poco más hacia el medio, casi pegando su cuerpo al de su marido. Eren se acostó de inmediato y abrazó a su madre, Carla le acarició la cabeza suavemente y luego susurró.

—¿Qué pasó? Dijiste que te gustaba tu habitación.

—Habitación sí, linda, no estaban.

—No, porque es tu habitación ahora, solo tuya.

—¿Papá y mamá no?

—No, solo tú.

Eren se removió entre sus brazos, aún así no dejó de abrazarla.

—Hoy aquí, duermo. Mañana habitación mía.

Carla sonrió y besó sus cabellos.

—Sí, en tu habitación. Mañana llevaremos al señor Bonnie y dormirás con él.

—Sí amigo Bonnie sí.

Terminaron durmiendo bastante apretados sobre el colchón que tenían esa noche. A la mañana siguiente Eren fue el segundo en despertar, Grisha ya se encontraba tomando su desayuno y al verlo bajar a medio vestir le sonrió con cariño.

—Ven, te daré el desayuno.

Eren asintió y terminó sentado alrededor de una mesita pequeña que habían improvisado, miraba los movimientos de su padre mientras le acercaba unas tostadas con mermelada y un café.

—Azúcar— pidió entonces cuando probó el líquido caliente.

—Aquí tienes—. Lo observó mientras se echaba cerca de seis cucharadas y le sonrió —Menos azúcar.

—Dulce, me gusta dulce.

Carla los siguió unos minutos después y una hora más tarde Grisha se despedía de ambos para irse al trabajo.

—Bien ¿Me ayudas con la vajilla y a desempacar?

No tuvo que esperar respuesta para ver al castaño tomar todo lo que habían dejado sobre la mesita donde habían desayunado y pronto comenzar a lavarlos en el fregadero.

Carla fue en busca de algunas cajas y comenzó a ordenar el comedor, cuando Eren llegó a su lado, venía con una enorme sonrisa y se veía un poco ansioso.

—¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

—Habitación, mía.

Carla asintió y le acercó una de las cajas, Grisha antes de irse había terminado de acomodar un poco los muebles y le había dejado el espacio libre para que Eren pudiese colocar lo restante.

—Bien, esto es tuyo ¿Puedes solo?

—Petra dijo que Eren ya grande, puedo solo.

—Bien, sube con cuidado.

Eren levantó la caja, le resultaba pesada pero quería hacerlo solo, así que caminó con cuidado, en las escaleras se detuvo un rato y pensó en cómo las subiría sin sostenerse de la baranda, no quería que su madre se enfadara. Aún así, terminó por pisar el primer escalón, avanzando lentamente con el ceño fruncido y la punta de su lengua sobresaliendo de sus labios. Fueron unos largos minutos lo que le llevó aquella acción, sin embargo se sintió bastante satisfecho al poder subirla por completo.

Llegó a su habitación y dejó la caja sobre la cama, la abrió bastante apurado y torpe y pronto pudo ver lo que había en su interior.

Sacó con cuidado los cuentos que tenía apilados a un costado y los llevó hacia su escritorio donde comenzó a acomodarlos desde el que menos le gustaba hasta el mejor. Luego continuó con sus cd's arreglándolos de la misma manera. Tomó la pizarra que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños y en las que dibujaba muchísimo y la dejó sobre su mesita de luz. Estaba también su reloj despertador y su peluche Bonnie el cual terminó descansando en su cama apoyado sobre las almohadas.

Carla llegó poco después con otra caja y quedó sorprendida ante lo ordenada que había quedado la habitación, Eren estaba colocando los últimos peluches sobre la repisa que tenía en una de las paredes y un portarretrato con una fotografía de él y sus padres a un lado.

—¡Vaya! Qué bonita ha quedado.

Eren le sonrió y asintió reiteradas veces.

—Ahora totalmente mía.

Carla asintió y se acercó con la otra caja.

—Aquí traje tu ropa ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No, no, puedo solo.

La mujer sonrió y se sintió sumamente satisfecha, esperaba que Eren aceptara a su nuevo psicólogo y a su profesor. Ya que sabía que su hijo no tenía demasiado contacto con los demás y se aferraba demasiado a las personas que conocía. Había sido difícil explicarle que ya no vería a las mismas profesionales, pero eventualmente terminó por entenderlo.

Estaba bajando por las escaleras cuando la puerta fue golpeada reiteradas veces. Acomodando un poco su ropa y su cabello se acercó para abrirla y lo primero que vio, fue a una mujer delgada y de cabello negro con un pastel sobre sus manos bastante sonriente, junto a ella, un adolescente muy parecido a la mujer, con sus brazos cruzados y cara de aburrimiento.

—Hola, lamento las molestias, venimos a saludar... somos sus vecinos, soy Kuchel y él es mi hijo Levi— habló la mujer acaloradamente mientras señalaba al muchacho que se encontraba a su lado.

—Carla, un gusto, pasen por favor lamento el desorden.

—Gracias y no te preocupes, las mudanzas siempre son pesadas—. Le extendió el pastel que llevaba y Carla lo recibió bastante gustosa —Es de fresas y chocolate, espero que sea de su agrado.

—¡Oh por supuesto! Vengan tomen asiento, haré un poco de café.

Hicieron lo que la mujer les pedía, Carla estaba bastante entusiasmada al poder tener una conversación con alguien más, hacía años que no podía explayarse demasiado y sin embargo, aquella mujer era demasiado cálida, mientras tomaban el café entre risas y algunas noticias se escucharon los pasos pesados en la escalera y luego, en la entrada del comedor.

—¡Oh! Él es mi hijo Eren— dijo señalando al castaño que se había detenido al ver a los dos extraños —Ven cariño, a saludar.

Eren se acercó y tomó asiento a un lado de su madre y luego miró sus manos por un largo tiempo antes de hablar.

—Hola, Eren soy yo, Eren.

Kuchel le sonrió calidamente, ya que se había dado cuenta de inmediato que Eren tal vez, no fuera como su hijo, el caminar y la forma en la que hablaba lo delataban.

—Hola Eren, gusto en conocerte soy Kuchel y él es mi hijo Levi.

Eren sonrió y luego comentó animadamente.

—Levi, lindo.

El joven de cabellos negros alzó una de sus finas cejas pero no dijo nada, Carla parecía escandalizada.

—Es la primera vez que Eren conoce a alguien de su edad.

—¡Oh Levi eso es genial!— continuó Kuchel mientras le pellizcaba por debajo de la mesa el brazo —¿Por qué no hablas con Eren un rato?

—Ni lo sue...— esta vez su madre lo pateó y terminó con una mueca de dolor en su rostro —de acuerdo, de acuerdo.

—Bien ¿Quieren ir al salón y poner un poco de televisión? Puedo llevarles el pastel que hizo tu madre— agregó Carla bastante entusiasmada con la idea de que Eren pudiese relacionarse con alguien de su edad como había dicho su psicóloga —llevaré jugo de frutas también.

—Sí, sí— dijo Eren ante la mención de la palabra "pastel" y "frutas".

—Ya que—. Susurró el más bajo mientras observaba al castaño —Vamos, muéstrame donde está la tele.

Eren asintió y se levantó bastante emocionado, le mostraría su colección de películas para que pudiera elegir alguna, tomó la delantera y se dirigió directo al salón donde estaba la televisión.

Tomó la caja de películas y se la enseñó, aún no se animaba a hablarle, pero vio que el chico miraba el contenido, no se veía feliz, pero aún así terminó por elegir la de Toy Story. La cual Eren colocó casi inmediatamente.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, unos donde Carla apareció con los vasos de jugo y los platos con pastel.

Eren comió casi todo de inmediato, mientras que Levi no tomó ni una sola parte, parecía distraído mientras mantenía su mirada cargada de aburrimiento.

—Levi, comer pastel. ¿Vas a comer?

—¿Lo quieres?— preguntó entonces.

Eren asintió sonriente, en su mente solo podía pensar que la voz que tenía era demasiado suave, linda.

—Puedes comerlo entonces.

Eren lo hizo mientras Levi lo miraba de vez en cuando, escuchó un sonoro suspiro de parte del azabache y terminó concentrándose en él en lugar del pastel.

—Mira, mi madre no se detendrá hasta creer que vamos a tener una linda amistad, así que hablemos de algo para darle un poco de información y ella se quede satisfecha.

Eren no entendió muy bien lo que le había dicho, aún así asintió bastante contento al reconocer la palabra amistad. Petra le había enseñado muy bien lo que era, y esa, era otra de las cosas que le gustaban.

—Y bien, Eren. Cuéntame sobre ti.


	4. 3

—¿No sabes quién puede ser una buena niñera?— preguntó Carla mientras comía un poco de pastel.

—Oh no... lo siento. ¿Para Eren?

—Sí, para él. He venido hace un mes, antes de mudarnos y bueno, conseguí trabajo en el hospital, en administración, y necesito que alguien se ocupe de Eren, ya sabes. No me animo a dejarlo solo.

—Sí, entiendo— contestó Kuchel —¿Cuándo comenzarías?

—A partir del lunes, sé que todo es muy apresurado y que debería haberme organizado mucho mejor, pero la verdad entre más pronto podamos tener ingresos será mucho más fácil para nosotros.

Kuchel se había quedado pensativa, con una mano sobre su mentón y la otra moviéndose suavemente por la mesa.

—¿En qué horario?

Carla la miró confusa aún así respondió.

—Entraría a las cuatro de la tarde y saldría a las diez de la noche.

Kuchel sonrió por un instante y se apresuró a hablar.

—Bueno, mi hijo estaba buscando trabajo, ya sabes, quiere ser más independiente y esas cosas...— quitó las manos que tenía sobre la mesa y las colocó sobre su falda —tal vez, si no te molesta claro, Levi podría ayudarlos hasta que puedan organizarse y buscar una buena niñera. Tiene clases por la mañana así que el horario estaría bien.

Carla la miró sorprendida y luego en su rostro apareció una leve sonrisa.

—¿Crees que aceptaría?

—¡Oh sí! Si no es problema para tí podría decirle y luego podrían hablar acerca de esto, Levi es un buen chico y estoy segura de que le encantará pasar tiempo con Eren.

—Si... si él quiere es más que bienvenido, a Eren le encantaría tener a alguien de... de bueno, su edad.

—Entonces le diré y...

El llanto de Eren se oyó por todo el recinto, pronto ambas mujeres vieron como entraba en el comedor con sus mejillas mojadas y lanzándose hacia los brazos de su madre.

—Eren, tesoro ¿Qué ocurre?

El joven lloró un poco más despacio y habló bastante entrecortado.

—Levi... Bonnie... rompió.

—¿Qué? ¿Levi se hizo algo? ¿Bonnie?

—Rompió.

En ese instante un acalorado Levi entró al comedor, en sus mano derecha traía el cuerpo del conejo de peluche y en la otra, la cabeza.

—Lo siento Eren, no quise...

Kuchel lanzó una exclamación ahogada y se acercó a tomar los restos de Bonnie.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?!

—Nada, nada lo juro, fue un accidente—. Se defendió el más bajo.

Eren lloró más fuerte y Kuchel no sabía si salir corriendo o golpear a su hijo por hacer esas tonterías.

—Rompió, Bonnie rompió.

—Ya, ya Eren... No se preocupen es solo un muñeco ya se le pasará—. Carla miró a sus vecinos que parecían bastante apenados.

—Ni lo digas Carla, Levi lo reparará y lo traerá de inmediato— se acercó un poco a Eren y cuando el castaño la miró le habló con una sonrisa —Bonnie vendrá como nuevo dentro de un rato ¿De acuerdo? No llores.

Eren asintió y secándose un poco las lágrimas, susurró.

—¿Bonnie bien en rato?

—Sí, sí—. Kuchel se dio media vuelta antes de lanzar una sonrisa de disculpa hacia Carla y al girarse enfrentó a su hijo —Levi, pídele disculpas y vamos a casa así reparas el muñeco.

—Pe... está bien—. Se acercó a Eren de mala gana y luego casi arrastrando las palabras continuó —Lo siento, arreglaré a Bonnie.

Eren frunció el ceño y miró a su madre sin decir nada. Kuchel apuró a su hijo a retirarse mientras se lamentaba incontables veces.

Casi arrastró al más bajo hasta su casa y una vez que la puerta de entrada se cerró detrás de ellos, Levi recibió una mirada aterradora de su madre.

—¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

—Ya lo dije, fue un accidente.

—Levi, era mi oportunidad y volviste a arruinarlo. Sabes que Eren no entiende de la misma forma en la que lo haces tú. ¿Por qué te comportas como un niño entonces? ¡Estoy cansada de tu actitud!

—¡Entonces deberías haberme dejado con papá! ¡Si tanto te molesto no deberías haberme traído!

Sintió un ardor en su mejilla izquierda, su rostro se giró un poco hacia el costado y el sonido de la bofetada resonó por todo el recinto.

—Lo siento mamá yo...

—Busca el muñeco, lo arreglas y se lo llevas a Eren. Se terminó por hoy— continuó Kuchel contrariada.

—Mamá...

—Haz lo que digo.

Levi tomó el conejo de peluche que le entregaba su madre y sin decir nada más ni mirarla siquiera subió las escaleras con enfado. Dio un portazo a la puerta de su habitación y se encerró en ella al tiempo que encendía las luces.

Su habitación era casi deprimente, solo con una cama y el armario donde tenía su ropa. En la esquina había una vieja máquina de coser que le había regalado su abuela. Nada más.

Levi se sentó sobre su cama mientras dejaba el peluche a un lado. Estaba cansado, cansado de las peleas que mantenían sus padres incluso distanciados. Ellos se habían divorciado cuando él era apenas un niño de ocho años, y su padre había decidido criarlo ya que como le había explicado, su madre no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo. Creció en París, tenía una vida armada allí. Amigos e incluso una novia. Pero su madre llegó antes de las fiestas, con una orden para llevárselo ya que su padre jamás había dejado que él la visitara.

Pero Levi había estado de acuerdo en hacerlo, no la había perdonado por haber caído en el alcohol cuando tenía un niño pequeño en casa, había estado de acuerdo con estar con su padre. Pero nada pudieron hacer cuando decidieron que se iría con Kuchel.

Por eso era que estaba esperando que se cumplieran los dos años que le quedaban y pronto con el dinero que estaba ahorrando de los almuerzos que no comía y si conseguía un trabajo también, terminaría volviendo a París como siempre debía haber sido.

No bajó para la hora de la cena, se dio un baño y volvió a esconderse en su habitación. Cuando dieron las diez, terminó por decidirse en bajar a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua, pero después de descender los últimos peldaños de la escalera, acabó por acercarse hasta el sillón de la sala.

Suspiró en cuanto vio las botellas de licor sobre la mesita pequeña, su madre las había bebido todas, estaba dormida, con su cabello cubriéndole el rostro.

Tomó las botellas y las llevó hasta el cesto de basura, apagó la televisión y tomó a su madre pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de ella. No tenía suficiente fuerza como para levantarla y menos así como un peso muerto, así que se decidió arrastrarla un poco hasta la habitación, que con suerte agradecía que estuviese en la planta baja.

Era costumbre hacerlo así que fue mucho más fácil tumbarla en la cama que la primera vez. Encendió el aire acondicionado y la cubrió un poco con las sábanas después de quitarle los zapatos.

En silencio se retiró de la habitación y volvió a la suya sin acordarse del porqué la había abandonado en primer lugar. Cuando estuvo sentado de nuevo sobre su cama, sus ojos terminaron posados en el peluche que había dejado anteriormente allí, con un suspiro acabó por decidirse en empezar a cocerlo y cuando terminó casi con una prolijidad envidiable, una de las telas azules que había utilizado para arreglarse unos pantalones le llamó la atención.

Bonnie, se vería lindo con un par de pantalones y una chaqueta nueva.


	5. 4

Levi se levantó temprano con su uniforme a medio vestir, su madre estaba esperándolo con el desayuno sobre la mesa. Cuando lo vio entrar en la cocina quedó observándolo con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué traes el uniforme?

—¿No es obvio?— preguntó mientras tomaba la taza y bebía un poco de café.

—No, es sábado, así que no lo entiendo.

Levi la miró sorprendido, sus ojos se abrieron y sus pómulos se marcaron de un rojizo intenso. Se levantó de inmediato mientras mascullaba por lo bajo, su madre no tardó en soltar una carcajada en cuanto volvió, con una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros azules.

Esta vez si pudo dedicarle todo su tiempo a la bebida caliente, sin embargo, no aceptó ninguna de las galletas que le ofrecía Kuchel.

—Lamento lo que ocurrió anoche— le dijo entonces su madre.

Levi tardó unos segundos en contestar, pero cuando llevó la taza para lavar, terminó por hablarle sin atreverse a mirarla.

—Yo lo lamento, no debí haber mencionado a papá.

—Está bien, él es tu padre después de todo—. Continuó la mujer —solo quiero que sepas, que estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo.

—Creo que le llevaré el muñeco a Eren ahora— Levi se giró sin mirar a su madre en ningún momento y caminó apresurado hacia la salida, después de haber tomado a Bonnie que había dejado cerca de la entrada —no te preocupes mamá, hagamos como que nada pasó.

Sin decir nada más, terminó por salir de su hogar con el corazón en la boca.

Caminó hacia la casa de al lado y muy pronto se encontró a si mismo, después de haber golpeado cuatro veces con desesperación, esperando que le atendieran.

La puerta se abrió segundos después, y Levi pudo ver a Carla que al parecer estaba a punto de salir.

—¡Oh Levi! Hola, buenos días— le dijo entusiasmada —estaba por salir, pero adelante.

—Lamento molestar, pero le he traído el muñeco a Eren.

—No molestas, pasa, pasa—. Comentó la mujer mientras se hacía a un lado y dejaba que Levi entrara a su hogar —Eren está en la cocina, puedes llevárselo.

—De acuerdo.

—Oh casi lo olvido... ¿Kuchel te mencionó algo del trabajo que necesitabas?

Levi la miró con curiosidad, negó varias veces con su cabeza y esperó a que continuara.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?— la mujer estaba tomando su bolso.

—En realidad, no. ¿Por qué?

Carla lo miró con la súplica desbordando sus bonitos ojos.

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

Levi suspiró, no era de aquellos que hacían favores, pero se sentía culpable por lo sucedido con su hijo el día anterior, así que terminó aceptando.

—Necesito hacer algunas compras... por lo general llevo a Eren conmigo, pero como estaba cocinando no ha querido venir, ¿Podrías quedarte con él?— preguntó Carla —solo serán unos minutos, lo prometo. Además si después tienes tiempo quisiera hablarte de un trabajo que podría interesarte, ¿Está bien?

Una de sus finas cejas se elevó, sin embargo le enseñó una sonrisa forzada que al parecer engañó a la mujer. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué él era el niñero de ese mocoso inútil?

—No se preocupe Carla, estaré aquí para cuando regrese.

—Muchas gracias Levi, eres un amor. Volveré pronto.

En cuanto Carla cerró la puerta de la entrada, Levi borró cualquier rastro de la sonrisa que segundos antes había mostrado. Caminó lentamente hasta la cocina aún con el peluche entre sus manos y se detuvo en el umbral.

Eren estaba de espaldas, su cabello estaba atado en una media cola mientras revisaba el horno. Tenía un delantal rosado y al parecer, aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

—Hola Eren.

El más alto dio un brinco ante el sonido de su voz y se giró con una mueca de espanto en su rostro. Su nariz y su frente estaban cubiertas de harina, además en la comisura de su boca aún tenía restos, ¿Había estado comiendo harina?

—Vine a traerte a Bonnie.

Ante la mención del tonto conejo, Eren caminó hacia él con demasiado ímpetu, sus ojos grandes buscaron por todo el cuerpo del azabache y dejó ver una sonrisa cuando se detuvo en sus manos.

—¡Bonnie, mío, volvió!

Levi extendió el peluche y Eren casi salta de gusto al tenerlo nuevamente entre sus manos, sin embargo terminó por abrazarlo y luego, por mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Bonnie, ropa.

El más bajo sintió que sus mejillas ardían cuando el otro joven señaló los pantalones que el muñeco traía.

—Ah sí...— carraspeó un poco incómodo pero se tranquilizó al ver que Eren sonreía —le hice un poco de ropa, creí que Bonnie se vería bien y lo siento si no te gusta, puedes quitársela.

Eren giró un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha y luego volvió a mirar su conejo por unos segundos.

—Bonnie ropa... gusta.

—Me gusta.

Eren lo miró sin entender.

—Es me gusta, no gusta.

El castaño asintió y luego volvió a contestar.

—Me gusta, sí.

El castaño volvió a sonreírle y dejó a Bonnie en la mesa, mientras apagaba el horno y buscaba algo para no quemarse cuando sacara la bandeja de galletas que ya estaba lista.

—Daré galletas Levi, ropa Bonnie, me gusta.

—No tienes que...

Cerró su boca cuando el aroma de las galletas inundó por completo el ambiente, Eren las estaba colocando dentro de un plato y a veces movía sus manos cuando se quemaba. Sin embargo le señaló la silla para que se sentara y después de acomodarlas en la mesa, sacó de la heladera un vaso frío de jugo.

—¿Levi quiere?

—No, gracias.

Eren terminó por sentarse y tomar varias galletas para luego comenzar a comerlas, volvió a señalarlas y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que Levi aceptó una.

—¿Siempre cocinas?

Eren sonrió aún más como si aquello fuese posible, sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas y sus ojos brillaron, recordaba que Levi había dicho "amistad" cuando estaban en el sillón y también lo que Petra le había comentado sobre ello, así que se apresuró a contestar, para lograr la "amistad" con el chico.

—Siempre, gusta—. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y quiso enmendar su error —me gusta.

Levi le dio un pequeño mordisco a una de ellas después de asentir distraídamente. Se detuvo un segundo cuando el sabor a vainilla y chocolate inundó su boca, se parecían a las que cocinaba su madre cuando era pequeño.

—Están deliciosas— susurró después de terminar la primera.

Eren se sintió sumamente complacido y pensó que debía hacer que se llevara algunas galletas para comer en casa, si a Levi le gustaban iba a tener que compartirlas. Debía compartir, eso le dijo su madre.

—Muchas galletas, a Levi, lleva a casa.

—¿Quieres que me lleve a casa las galletas?

Eren asintió enérgicamente y luego volvió a sonreírle.

—Dios, ¿Cómo puedes ponerte feliz por eso?

Eren pareció no entenderlo, incluso, tardó varios minutos en contestar.

—Eren feliz, Levi gusta galletas.

La puerta de entrada se cerró con fuerza y ambos observaron como Carla entraba en la cocina con varias bolsas en sus manos que pronto dejaba sobre la mesada.

—¿Están comiendo galletas?

—Mamá, mamá. Levi gusta.

—¿Ah sí?— la mujer tomó una luego de despeinar un poco del cabello de su hijo —Eren cocina muy bien, aún no probaste los postres— comentó divertida —. Por cierto Levi, ¿Tienes un poco de tiempo?

Levi había olvidado el porqué se había quedado allí después de entregarle el muñeco a Eren y entonces, recordó que la mujer quería ofrecerle un trabajo. Tomaría lo que fuese si aquello le permitía seguir ahorrando para su viaje a Francia.

Carla le comentó un poco de que empezaría a trabajar ella misma muy pronto, habló sobre que su madre le iba a comentar antes de que ella lo hiciera. Pero a Levi no le interesaba eso. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cortar el césped? ¿Pintar la casa? ¿Ir a limpiar? Cualquier cosa lo haría con muchísimo gusto, salvo que, ninguna de las cosas que pensaba era lo que en realidad la mujer necesitaba.

—¿Cuidarías a Eren...?

Y allí fue cuando ya no pudo escuchar nada más de lo que la mujer decía. Cuando salió de la casa con un tupper lleno de galletas, solo atinó a reconocer que había aceptado el trabajo.


	6. 5

Era lunes, Carla estaba sentada junto a Eren en la sala de espera del consultorio donde le atendería la nueva psicóloga, Hanji Zoe. La mujer había hablado con la profesional unos días antes de llevarlo, así que ya sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer con su hijo, incluso había llevado todos los progresos que había tenido desde su infancia, para que pudiese observarlos.

Eren se encontraba con un gran malhumor y aquello se debía porque lo había levantado demasiado temprano para su gusto, pero no le habían podido dar otro turno, así que tuvo que obligarlo a subirse al auto para que Grisha los llevase.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió unos minutos después y de allí salió una mujer delgada, con gafas y una coleta amarrando su cabello castaño.

—¿Eren?— le dijo entonces con una sonrisa amable.

Eren miró a su madre bastante dudoso sin embargo, ella se puso de pie, instándole a que también lo hiciera.

Cuando estaba a punto de avanzar tomada de la mano de su hijo, la psicóloga la detuvo.

—Me gustaría hablar con Eren primero, ¿Está bien?

—Sí, por supuesto— soltó la mano de su hijo y continuó —ve con ella, te estaré esperando aquí.

—Mamá.

—Anda, quiere hablar contigo, no me iré.

Eren se dirigió hacia la psicóloga, aún así, antes de entrar al consultorio miró una vez más sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que su madre aún estaba allí.

Carla se mantuvo atenta al reloj durante lo que tardó la sesión, recordaba a Eren con su antigua psicóloga e incluso jamás había estado tan tranquilo sin asomarse de vez en cuando para espiar el pasillo. Esta vez estuvo dentro los cuarenta minutos.

Salió segundos después de lo cumplido, con una gran sonrisa y riendo por algo que la mujer le decía casi en un susurro.

—¿Podría hablar con usted un momento?

—Por supuesto, Eren por favor quédate aquí.

—Sí mamá.

Carla se adentró al consultorio, vio que sobre una pequeña mesita había algunos dibujos y crayones.

—No quería hablar al principio, así que le dije que dibujara algo bueno que le pasó hace poco, señora...

—Carla, soy Carla.

—Bien, tome asiento por favor—. Esperó a que la mujer hiciese lo pedido antes de continuar —bien, debo decirle que he tenido casos como estos y jamás he logrado llevarme bien en la primera sesión, pero creo que Eren no tendrá problemas con venir aquí.

—¿Se ha portado mal?

—No, todo lo contrario, como le dije ha estado dibujando al principio y luego cuando simplemente terminó, comenzó a hablarme por su cuenta.

—Eso es muy bueno, temía que no quisiese confiarle nada. ¿Puedo saber...?

—Me ha pedido que le guarde el secreto.

Hanji sonrió y Carla no pudo hacer más que imitarla.

—Quería preguntarle si Eren tiene más contacto que el de sus padres. Ya sabe, amigos, compañeros o familiares cercanos.

—Bueno, Eren vive en casa y no va a la escuela, así que prácticamente está a todas horas con nosotros. Vemos a mis padres en las fiestas y él se lleva muy bien con ellos.

—De acuerdo ¿Algún amigo?

—Bueno, no es exactamente su amigo, pero hace unos días conoció a su nuevo vecino y él me ayudará a cuidar de Eren. Es de su misma edad, así que me pareció bien que hablasen un poco.

—Eso me parece perfecto Carla—. Continuó Zoe —Por lo que he visto durante la primera sesión, Eren es muy dependiente de ustedes y como todo el mundo debería explayar sus lazos afectivos.

—¿Necesitaría rodearse de más personas?

—Eso mismo, usted debe pensar que Eren es un adolescente, ya no es más un niño pequeño y como todo joven que está en crecimiento necesita un poco más de compañía. Se lo explicaré, Eren, puede ver, oír y hacer lo que cualquier otra persona a su edad, haría.

Imagine que ve a una chica bonita por la calle, lo más probable es que le guste. Si ve a dos personas de la mano, querrá hacerlo, o a un grupo de chicos de su edad jugando a la pelota, también querrá hacerlo. Eren ha mostrado cierto interés en formar una amistad con alguien, quiere tener amigos. Por eso me parece excelente que alguien más, comience a entrar en su vida y si me permite decirlo, me gustaría que le diesen esa posibilidad de elegir lo que quiere.

—Entiendo, sé que Eren no es un niño pero... No puedo evitarlo, me aterra lo que los jóvenes puedan llegar a hacerle, sé que hay gente mala por allí y ante una muestra de debilidad bueno... ya sabe— Hanji asintió —Además los chicos de su edad, la mayoría, bebe, fuma o sale a bailar y ya tienen relaciones sexuales y bueno, Eren no está en eso y tengo miedo que con una mala elección lo lleven a hacer cosas malas.

—El chico, su nuevo vecino, ¿Cree que llevará a Eren por ese camino?

—No, no. Me ha parecido un chico muy agradable y respetuoso, por eso se encargará de cuidarlo.

—Entonces, no tiene nada que temer.

Después del almuerzo Carla le explicó a Eren que ella se iría en unas horas hasta la noche, pero que no tendría que quedarse solo porque Levi iría a pasar el rato con él.

El castaño aceptó su explicación casi de inmediato y cerca de la hora en la que el otro joven llegaría, se dedicó a buscar algunos de sus juguetes y dejarlos en el sillón de la sala.

Cuando la puerta fue golpeada, Carla se dedicó en atender y darle todas las indicaciones necesarias a su vecino para que Eren mantuviera su rutina. Y muy pronto ya tenía al castaño mirando con una sonrisa al hijo de Kuchel sin perderle pisada.

—Volveré a las diez, no le des problemas a Levi y diviertanse.

—Sí mamá—. Se despidió con un beso de su madre y luego se giró para enfrentar al más bajo.

—Mira mocoso, vendrá un amigo aquí por unas horas y tú no dirás nada.

Eren sonrió y se acercó a él.

—¿A jugar?

—Sí, sí, a jugar.

Levi terminó recostado en el sillón mientras miraba su teléfono y Eren se mantuvo sentado sobre la alfombra observándolo. ¿Por qué no le hablaba? ¿No le gustaban sus juguetes? ¿Debía poner un poco de música?

La puerta volvió a sonar cerca de las cinco, Eren miró detenidamente al chico que entraba y le daba un beso a Levi. ¿Los chicos se besaban como sus papás?

—Eren— dijo entonces Levi cuando se acercó con el rubio a su lado —. Él es Farlan, jugaremos a las escondidas. ¿De acuerdo?

El castaño asintió bastante feliz al saber que Levi pronto jugaría con él, amaba las escondidas siempre le ganaba a su padre.

—Bien, yo te buscaré. No importa lo que escuches, no debes salir, ¿Comprendes?

—Sí, sí.

Luego de unos minutos en los que Levi simuló contar, Eren ya estaba corriendo por toda la casa para encontrar un buen escondite. Sus ojos brillaron ante la idea que cruzó por su mente, porque Levi jamás lo encontraría allí.

Dos horas después, Levi salía del baño luego de haberse dado una ducha, se asomó a la puerta de invitados donde los Jaeger mantenían una cama vieja y encontró a Farlan totalmente desnudo aún en ella.

—Ya vete, debo terminar de seguir la lista que me dio la madre del niño o me despedirán.

—¿Ya me estás echando?

—¿Me conseguirás lo que pedí?— respondió.

El rubio bufó y comenzó a cambiarse.

—Por supuesto, mañana te lo entrego. ¿Me das un beso?

—Vete, Farlan.

Esperó hasta oír la puerta de la entrada cerrarse para ordenar un poco la habitación, abrió la ventana para que entrara un poco de aire y observó el patio de los Jaeger por unos segundos. El sol ya estaba ocultándose y ahora, lo único que tendría que hacer era esperar que Eren se bañara y más tarde recalentar la comida que Carla había dejado para ellos, entonces debía mandarlo a la cama y... Eren, ¿Dónde estaba Eren?

—Mierda— susurró mientras salía a toda velocidad del cuarto —¡¿Eren dónde estás?!

Buscó en los cuartos, en el baño, en la cocina, el comedor, la sala, debajo de las camas, dentro de los armarios, en el lavadero y no había rastro del joven. Comenzó a desesperarse al tiempo que gritaba su nombre y le decía que ya podía salir de su escondite.

De pronto detuvo su andar al ver la puerta que daba al patio y se decidió por buscarlo allí antes de salir a la calle.

—¿Eren estás por aquí?

El perro de los Jaeger movió su cola, pero no intentó nada más, algo que Levi agradeció porque no le agradaban los animales.

—¡Eren! ¡Sé que estás por aquí!

Escuchó una risita ahogada y el alma volvió a su cuerpo, se acercó hasta la casilla del perro y creyó que no debía ser posible que Eren aún estuviese jugando con las horas que habían pasado. Sin embargo, miró por detrás de ésta y su cuerpo se congeló.

Eren estaba allí, sentado en canastas detrás de la casilla del perro, con sus manos cubriendo su boca que al verlo, las quitó para mostrar una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Te quedaste aquí todo este tiempo?

Eren lo observó con sus ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y a esa hora comenzaba a hacer un poco de frío.

Entonces, con la voz expresando lo ansioso y feliz que se encontraba le preguntó.

—¿Eren ganó Levi?

—Sí, ganaste—. Susurró al tiempo en el que se arrodillaba y lo abrazaba, sintiéndose el ser más despreciable que pudiese existir.


	7. 6

Farlan le había entregado lo necesario, era fácil que él consiguiera lo que estaba necesitando y allí estaba, la pequeña bolsita con polvo blanco en su interior.

El rubio dijo que con el pago del día anterior ya era suficiente y siempre que necesitara un poco más, podrían arreglar de la misma manera.

El resto de la mañana se dedicó a prestar totalmente atención a sus clases, aunque se sentía bastante expuesto y de vez en cuando observaba a sus compañeros para ver si ellos sospechaban algo del contenido que había guardado en su bolso. Cuando el timbre de salida sonó, fue uno de los primeros en tomar sus cosas y largarse de allí, claro que, cuando uno de sus compañeros lo llamó antes de que realmente pudiese hacerlo, se puso bastante nervioso.

—¡Levi espera!— el rubio le sonreía amistosamente, por lo que decidió calmarse un poco —¿Quieres venir con los chicos y yo a la cafetería de Susy? Ya sabes, pasaremos un poco la tarde y bueno, me gustaría que nos acompañaras.

—Lo siento Armin, pero hoy trabajo.

—Oh está bien, tal vez la próxima, ¿Si?

—Sí, claro. Adiós Armin.

El rubio se despidió de él amistosamente y le dejó el camino libre y Levi no tardó en salir disparado hacia la salida.

Armin era el único que le había hablado desde que había llegado ese mismo año a la nueva escuela. Al menos, el único que había intentado entablar una pequeña relación entre ambos.

Pero Levi no era bueno en eso, no se sentía cómodo entrando al grupo de amigos del rubio, no. Estaría bien así como estaba.

Cuando llegó a casa, su madre aún no había vuelto de su trabajo, así que se encargó de vaciar su bolso y esconder la bolsita dentro de la funda del colchón de su cama. Y el dinero que no utilizó en el almuerzo lo guardó entre su ropa interior que estaba acomodada en un cajón de su armario.

Se pasó el resto de las horas con un trabajo que tenía que entregar la semana próxima y había logrado avanzar muchísimo. Vio a su madre al momento en que tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía hacia la puerta para ir a la casa de los Jaeger.

—Levi, hola.

—Hola Kuchel— la mujer se acercó a él con un cesto con la ropa limpia entre sus manos.

—¿Cómo te fue ayer con Eren? No te he visto desde la tarde, ¿No ha dado problemas?

—Bien, bien. Eren es... Él se porta muy bien. Yo... Ya tengo que irme así que...

—Oh sí, por cierto solo quería decirte que... bueno entraré en un grupo de autoayuda ya sabes, el alcohol y eso.

—Me parece bien, mamá ya me voy.

—Sí, sí—. Kuchel señaló débilmente la ropa que tenía entre sus manos —¿Dónde dejo la tuya?

—Déjala arriba de mi cama, voy a salir ahora, te veo después.

Cuando salió de su casa, Carla ya estaba afuera de la suya esperándolo, él se acercó rápidamente y saludó a la mujer quien avanzó presurosa mientras le decía que le dejaba una pizza en el refrigerador y le pedía que Eren no se acostara demasiado tarde.

Cuando la mujer se fue y él se decidió por entrar, la sensación de culpabilidad se instaló en cuanto vio a Eren luchando con su cabello para que quedara fijo, en cuanto sus ojos grandes se posaron en él, dejó la coleta a un lado y le sonrió mientras palmeaba el sillón.

—¡Levi vino!

—Sí, hola. No sé si sabes pero vendré todos los días, menos el fin de semana y eso.

—¿Si?

Eren parecía feliz y eso hizo que Levi se acercara para sentarse a su lado, Carla al parecer le había encendido el ventilador y él estaba mirando una película. Su cabello ante cada llegada de aire le cubría el rostro y aquello parecía molestarle.

—¿No estabas por atarte el cabello?

Eren asintió y le tendió la goma para el cabello.

—No queda bien.

Levi le hizo seña para que se diera la vuelta y tomó la coleta entre sus labios mientras que con sus manos se dedicaba a peinar los cabellos castaños, una vez que los tuvo todos bastante ordenados, procedió a atárselo.

—Listo, debes tomarlos todos para que no molesten.

Eren asintió distraído mientras volvía a concentrarse en la película que estaba viendo, a veces, pasaba su mano sobre su cabello y sonreía. Levi, no le prestó atención a nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, aún tenía la culpa carcomiendo cada uno de sus huesos y aunque Eren no estuviese al tanto de la gran falta cometida, sentía que debía recompensarlo.

Cuando la película terminó, Eren se levantó para apagar la televisión y en cuanto lo hizo Levi se atrevió a hablarle.

—¿Quieres salir?

El castaño se giró inmediatamente, sus ojos brillaron por un segundo y Levi no supo interpretarlo, curiosamente esta vez no sonreía.

—¿Salir?

—Sí a pasear, si quieres claro.

El joven se apresuró a asentir y aquello solo hizo que el más bajo se levantara.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

Eren salió casi corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada mientras aplaudía, aunque dejó que Levi saliera primero. El azabache una vez que cerró la puerta con llave y de haber tomado sus cosas comenzó a caminar tranquilamente.

—Bueno, no sé qué quieres hacer así que...

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando no encontró a Eren a su lado, se giró bastante asustado, ya que al no tener el permiso de Carla para salir debía cuidarlo muy bien. El castaño aún se encontraba al lado de la puerta, con una mano extendida hacia él.

—Oh entiendo— Levi se apresuró a llegar a él y tomar la mano extendida —¿Mejor?

—Sí, mamá dice que Eren mano o no sale.

Levi frunció el ceño mientras que caminaba con el castaño a su lado, el joven iba bastante sonriente observando todo a su paso. ¿Qué cosas le estaban enseñando? Eren ya debería poder caminar solo.

—¿Quieres que pasemos por un helado?

Aquella idea pareció gustarle demasiado, Eren se agitó a su lado mientras asentía.

—Helado, sí gusta... me... me gusta.

—De acuerdo, busquemos alguna heladería cercana.

Caminaron cerca de tres calles más, a veces recibían algunas miradas extrañas, sin embargo a pesar de la vergüenza que había sentido que lo observaran tomando la mano de otro chico, la culpa era más grande y aquello solo lo incentivó a seguir y dejar que Eren disfrutara un poco.

Cuando llegaron a la heladería, Eren estuvo un poco reacio ante la idea de que soltara su mano, sin embargo tuvo que explicarle que iría por los helados y se irían juntos.

Levi pidió el suyo y cuando se giró para preguntarle al chico cuál quería, Eren se adelantó con sus mejillas bastante coloradas.

—Eren pide, como Levi.

—¿El mismo?

—No, Eren pide, a chico.

Levi pareció entenderle y luego le susurró.

—Pide uno común, de dos sabores, el que quieras.

Eren asintió y avanzó un poco avergonzado hacia el mostrador, era la primera vez que haría algo como eso, pero quería intentarlo, Levi lo hizo.

Minutos después, ya le estaban entregando su helado de chocolate y vainilla y Levi se encargó de pagarlos. Casi inmediatamente el chico tomó su mano una vez que ambos se encontraron afuera.

—Eren feliz, pidió helado.

—Lo hiciste muy bien— lo halagó el más bajo, el joven parecía estar bien, así que aquello le alegró bastante —¿Quieres que intentemos algo?

Eren asintió mientras lamía su helado para no desperdiciar lo que se estaba derritiendo.

—Ven, cruzaremos la calle de la mano e iremos a la plaza— el castaño parecía prestarle atención así que continuó —cuando lleguemos del otro lado, soltarás mi mano y caminaremos juntos hacia uno de los bancos, ¿Bien?

—¿Sin manos?

—Solo después de cruzar la calle.

—Bien.

Esperaron que el semáforo cambiara para cruzar y cuando ya se encontraron del otro lado, Levi soltó sus manos y comenzó a caminar decidido hacia una de las bancas, Eren parecía haber quedado pegado en el lugar, por lo que el más bajo sin dejar de caminar, continuó.

—¡Ven Eren, no vas a perderte!

Cuando el castaño llegó a su lado, Levi ya estaba sentado en la banca mientras comía su helado, el joven había tardado unos cuantos minutos, porque entre que comía el propio y miraba hacia todas partes para asegurarse que no se perdería, el reloj había seguido su curso.

—Lo hiciste bien, ¿Viste? No te perdiste.

Eren asintió mientras se sentaba a su lado y se dedicaba al resto de su helado. Hacía calor y había varias personas rodeandolos, a Levi no le gustaba aquello, sin embargo se dijo que debía disfrutarlo un poco.

—¿Tu mamá nunca suelta tu mano cuando salen?

—No, dice que Eren pierde.

—Pero hoy no lo hiciste, creo que debes practicar en ello y lo harás genial siempre.

Eren asintió distraído mientras dejaba ver su boca llena de helado y sus manos en iguales condiciones, Levi rio y solo se ganó una sonrisa por parte del más alto, aunque no sabía porqué el otro chico reía, no quiso quedarse atrás.

—¡Estas hecho un desastre!— dijo mientras intentaba contener su risa y buscaba entre sus bolsillos un par de servilletas que había tomado —Déjame limpiarte, ven.

Eren dejó que Levi limpiara su boca y manos y luego cuando vio que se levantaba no tardó en hacer lo mismo. El más bajo simplemente se acercó a un cesto de basura para tirar las servilletas y al girarse se sorprendió al encontrar a Eren detrás suyo, parecía asustado.

—Solo iba a tirar la basura, no iba a dejarte.

—Bien—. Levi observó como se debatía entre decir algo más o no hacerlo, tardó varios minutos en hablarle nuevamente —Eren feliz, hace cosas de chicos.

—¿Cosas de chicos?— le preguntó confundido mientras volvía a caminar y Eren comenzaba a seguirlo.

—Sí, pide helado y camina solo.

Levi se dio vuelta y le sonrió, bien, lo había hecho bien. Extendió su mano cuando se detuvo en el borde de la calle y Eren la tomó.

—Solo para cruzar la calle, después cuando lleguemos del otro lado, caminaremos sin manos hasta llegar a casa, ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, Eren ya grande, puede solo.

Hizo lo que le había dicho y tardaron mucho más de lo que había durado la primera vez, pero estuvo bien, Eren lo estaba disfrutando.

Miró sobre su hombro al joven que le sonreía, y se dijo a sí mismo, que le enseñaría a Eren, todo lo que era capaz de lograr por si mismo.


End file.
